


in sickness

by diarahans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diarahans/pseuds/diarahans
Summary: It's always nice to get a visit from your boyfriend when you're sick in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> someday i'll write a long slow burn pining fic for these two, but today is not that day. have some semi-romantic established relationship fic instead.

Kageyama wakes up a withered husk of himself, with a persistent headache that pulses a staccato beat against the back of his eyelids. He tries to take a breath in through his nose and when that fails, settles for one through his mouth instead. Bleary with both sleep and a bone-deep fatigue, he tries to remember what he had done in the last few days to warrant such a terrible rebellion in his body.

There was usual his morning race against Hinata, which he had won twice in the last three days. Then lunch with Tsukishima out on the roof (curry bread, nikuman, and milk). Practice everyday until late afternoon. Yesterday, Yachi had almost slipped into the river and he -

His alarm goes off in the middle of this train of thought, a high pitched blaring that usually has Kageyama awake and out of bed in a matter of seconds. Today, it just makes him wince as his headache begins to take on the same incessant beat. He tucks his head underneath his pillow and fumbles a blind hand over to his alarm to turn it off.

It takes three tries for Kageyama to even get close, and ultimately, he just yanks the damn thing out of the wall instead. The sudden quiet of his bedroom is a blessed balm, and he feels his body winding down again. His headache is still there, but bearable now at least.

_This hurts_ , Kageyama thinks and can’t remember the last time he felt quite so badly. He feels terribly cold all of a sudden and buries himself back under his covers.

It’s early - early enough that he can sleep for a little longer before he absolutely has to get up at least. Just a little more sleep, and he’ll feel better.

* * *

 

“101.3,” his mom declares with a small click of her tongue as she reads the thermometer display. “I told you not to go outside without a hat on, you know! You and your father both…”

“Nnm,” Kageyama manages to say. He had only gotten in another half hour of sleep before his mom had come up to check on him, and he’s still so tired. Something about no hats and his dad, he thinks.

She sighs, but doesn’t lecture him anymore. “Just get some sleep for now, okay? I’ll bring you some soup for a little bit.”

He mumbles a half-hearted agreement in response - or at least he thinks he does. It’s hard to tell when he’s already asleep again before she’s even out of the room.

* * *

 

The soft sound of his bedroom door opening stirs Kageyama out of the fitful half-doze he’s been in since he finished his lunch. “I don’t want any more soup, mom,” he mumbles into his pillow, sniffling.

“I’m not your mother,” a familiar voice says, and Kageyama opens his eyes enough to see Tsukishima standing in the doorway, the light from the hallway creating a halo glow around his head.

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama asks, blinking rapidly to make sure he's not seeing things. He pushes himself in a sitting position as Tsukishima comes into his room.

Tsukishima drops his book bag on top of Kageyama's desk and moves to sit on the edge of his rumpled bed. “You weren’t around for lunch and didn’t text me back so I wanted to come by and check up on you.”

“I’m alive,” Kageyama says, bumping against Tsukishima’s shoulder. He sneezes, a violent thing that jerks him forward and has Tsukishima reeling back.

“Just so you know,” Tsukishima says, eyeing Kageyama with undisguised trepidation. “I’m not going to kiss you today.”

“Who even wants to kiss you,” Kageyama says, twisting his head away with a scowl. He sniffles again.  “You're - You're not even cute.”

“You’re the one who’s not cute.” Tsukishima sighs, too dramatic to be sincere. “Your sweet boyfriend comes to visit you out of the kindness of his heart, and you still complain.”

“Who’s a sweet boyfriend?” Kageyama scoffs.  “I only see a four-eyed jerk.”

“Since you’re healthy enough to call me names, I might as well leave,” Tsukishima says drily. He turns away from Kageyama with an exaggerated slump to his shoulders and sighs deeply. “Came all this way to see you, but…”

“You should stay,” Kageyama says, mouth turning down into a moue. He wraps an arm around Tsukishima’s waist and tugs him back onto the bed.

“Are you even going to be able to stay awake?” Tsukishima asks with a raised eyebrow. It’s a valid question - would be even if he weren’t sick -  but honestly, Kageyama’s kind of offended anyway. “I wasn’t planning on staying too long anyway.”

“I’m up!” Kageyama protests. He sits up straighter in his bed and brushes his bangs out of his face. “I’ve been sleeping all day anyway. I’ve got lots of energy now.” He widens his eyes to make the effect even more obvious.

Tsukishima looks at him askance, unimpressed, for a moment or two, before sighing. He rolls his eyes heavenward, but says, “Fine. I’ll stay and do my homework here then.”

“Awesome,” Kageyama says, pushing his blanket off his legs. He shivers without the warmth, but it's well worth it to prove Tsukishima wrong.  “I’m totally awake now.”

“Mmm,” Tsukishima hums, a small sound filled with more judgement than should be possible. “I guess we’ll see.”

* * *

 

“Hey.” A cool hand brushes its way through Kageyama’s hair, pushing back slightly sweaty bangs away from his too-warm forehand. If he wasn't so tired, he'd push into the touch. “King.”

He ignores the voice. “Kageyama.” Kageyama pushes his face deeper into the firm pillow under his head. Maybe it’ll go away if he ignores it.

“Honestly...Tobio, wake up.” The hand stops its gentle movement and fingers tap against his cheek.

“Mmn.” Kageyama slits his eyes open and stares up at the fuzzy outline of Tsukishima above him. It's gotten dark outside since he was last awake; his desk lamp is on and its yellow glow casts a warm light throughout the room.

He’s about to fall asleep again when pinch on his ear gets Kageyama’s attention for real, and he jerks away at the offensive touch.

“What,” he rasps out, throat dry. He'd scowl at the interruption to his nap, but it's honestly too much effort.

“You fell asleep,” Tsukishima admonishes, but there’s no heat behind it. His touch softens again, fingers curving around Kageyama’s ear and jaw. “I need to get home for dinner now.”

“Okay,” Kageyama says, still only half awake. “Bye.” He turns back to his pillow - which actually turns out to be Tsukishima’s thigh. He settles back down anyway.

“You need to get off of me.” There’s another pinch to his ear, and it’s painful enough that it has Kageyama flinching away.

“Ugh,” Kageyama groans. He rolls forward into Tsukishima’s stomach and then back towards his knee and nearly falls off the bed before he finally shoves himself up long enough to flop back down onto his mattress.

“You’re so graceful,” Tsukishima snarks, pushing himself off Kageyama’s bed. “I’m in awe.”

“Shut up.” Kageyama rolls back over so he can glare up at Tsukishima’s smirking face.

Tsukishima stretches languidly, arms high above his head, and Kageyama gets distracted by the narrow strip of flesh revealed when his shirt rides up above the waistband of his pants.

“Hey,” Tsukishima says, drawing Kageyama’s attention back to him. A slow smile spreads across his face. “Got a present for you before I go.”

“What is it?” Kageyama asks, automatically suspicious. He pushes himself into a sitting position, uncomfortable with the distance between their heights. The first rule Kageyama learned about dating Tsukishima is that a smiling Tsukishima is a dangerous one; he’s not about to ignore it now.

“Don’t trust me?” Tsukishima’s smile switches to a smirk; it sets Kageyama on edge like it always does.

Kageyama scowls. “Don’t be mean.”

“When am I ever mean to you, king?”

Kageyama opens his mouth to list each and every offense, but a thumb brushing across his bottom lip stops him in his tracks. Oh. A good present then.

“Okay?” Tsukishima asks. He always asks, even when he’s sure that Kageyama’s good for it.

“Yes.” Kageyama’s eyes slip shut without prompting.

Tsukishima’s mouth is cool and dry, but the hand is has cupped around the back of Kageyama’s neck to pull him closer is warm. The kiss is chaste to start with - a quick press at most -  but when Kageyama opens his mouth, Tsukishima follows. For the next few minutes, everything goes a bit hazy for Kageyama as he tries to keep up. There's an edge of heat as they continue to kiss, but it soon gentles into something softer, comforting.

“If I get sick,” Tsukishima murmurs, pulling back until his mouth is just barely pressed against Kageyama’s, “I’m going to kill you.”

“Yeah?” Kageyama says, a little lightheaded. He still can't quite breathe through his nose and even their brief kissing has winded him. “Cool.”

There’s a brief huff of laughter against his cheek from Tsukishima for that, and Kageyama gets one last kiss - legitimately chaste this time - before Tsukishima pulls back completely.

“Feel better, King,” Tsukishima says and there's a ghost of smile as he moves to stand up. A quick brush of his hand against Kageyama’s cheek is his last farewell before he's out the door of Kageyama's bedroom and gone.

* * *

 

“Don’t kiss me,” Tsukishima says four days later when he’s stuck under two blankets and sniffling. Kageyama’s healthy as a horse again.

“Sure,” Kageyama says and swoops down to catch his mouth anyway.


End file.
